1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid cartridge.
2. Description of Related Art
A known cartridge is configured to store liquid therein and also is configured to supply the liquid to an exterior of the cartridge. When the cartridge is mounted to a liquid consuming apparatus, the liquid supplied from the liquid cartridge is consumed by the liquid consuming apparatus. There is a need for a user of the liquid consuming apparatus to know whether the liquid cartridge is empty or to know the amount of liquid in the liquid cartridge. For instance, known ink cartridges, as described in Patent Application Publication Nos. JP-2008-254194 A and JP-08-281966, are used with an inkjet printer and have a float that moves following the ink surface. By detecting the position of the float directly or indirectly, the printer tells a user whether the ink cartridge is empty or how much amount of ink is left in the ink cartridge.
More specifically, the ink cartridge of Patent Application Publication No. JP-2008-254194 A has a float supported by an arm. When the ink cartridge stores a sufficient amount of ink therein, the float is submerged in ink. When the amount of ink becomes small and the ink surface lowers, a part of the float is exposed from the ink surface. When the ink surface further lowers, the float moves down following the lowering ink surface. The ink cartridge of Patent Application Publication No. JP-08-281966 has a float which always float on ink. When the ink surface lowers, the float moves down following the lowering ink surface.
When such ink cartridges are transported, the ink cartridges receive vibration or shock, and air bubbles may be formed in ink in an ink chamber in which the float is provided. The air bubbles may adhere to the float and a wall surface of the ink chamber and thereby hinder the movement of the float.